<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Read Receipts by alistairVT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854907">Read Receipts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairVT/pseuds/alistairVT'>alistairVT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairVT/pseuds/alistairVT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of posts and chats between Phichit and Yuuri before during and after Viktor Nikiforov officially entered Yuuri's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phichit Chulanont &amp; Katsuki Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #MeetingYuuriSenpai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>+1 313 XXX XXXX<br/>
</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hi! This is Phichit<br/>
Coach Celestino gave me your number?<br/>
He said to ask you about your roommate hunt<br/>
Yuuri right?</p>
  <p>Hi?</p>
  <p>Hey!!! Im on campus ryt now<br/>
Wanna meet up?<br/>
Lunch?<br/>
Oh wait it's already past lunch<br/>
Second lunch?<br/>
Geddit? LOLOL!<br/>
Did you ever watch LOTR?<br/>
If you did then you'd get it<br/>
Yuuri?<br/>
Are you still in class?<br/>
I checked the rink<br/>
You weren't there<br/>
I think you're in calss<br/>
Sorry!!! I might be disturbing you<br/>
Coach said not to overwhelm you<br/>
Crap<br/>
I'm really sorry yuuri<br/>
Yuuri?</p>
  <p>Hi Phichit<br/>
Sorry too<br/>
I was in the studio practicing</p>
  <p>YUURI!!!!ALSDKALDKSAD<br/>
HI!!!!<br/>
Let's meet up for dinner!<br/>
You still looking for a roommate?</p>
  <p>Dinner sounds great</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by DetroitSkatingClub and 35 others<br/>
<strong>phitchit+chu</strong> The future Gold #ME and Silver #KatsukiYuuri World Champs having dinner. <br/>
#roomies #soontobeBFFs #YuuriKatsuki #YuuriSenpai #KatsukiSenpai #TakeCareOfMeSenpai #celestinosbabies #skating #iceskating #DSC #DetroitSkatingClub</p><p><strong>DetroitSkatingClub</strong> @celciald look at your children<br/>
<strong>celciald</strong> you guys look like you could start training tomorrow at 6am to burn those<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> gasp!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by celciald and 43 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> #YuuriSenpai teaching me figures!!! Can you see that bomb of a figure 8? #KatsukiSenpai #YuuriKatsuki #KatsukiSenpai #TeachMeSenpai #celestinosbabies #skating #iceskating #DSC #DetroitSkatingClub</p><p><strong>celciald</strong> That doesn't look like an 8 to me<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> COACH!!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[video]</p><p>Liked by DetroitSkatingClub and 30 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> When #YuuriSenpai shows off his compulsory figures skillsz!! Can we bring back figures back to figure skating? #KatsukiSenpai #YuuriKatsuki #KatsukiSenpai #TeachMeSenpai #celestinosbabies #skating #iceskating #DSC #DetroitSkatingClub</p><p>6 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by celciald and 150 others<br/>
<strong>DetroitSkatingClub</strong> Skaters hard at work. Welcoming new blood to #DetroitSkatingClub <strong>@phichit+chu @leodelaiglesia @JJleroy15</strong> #skating #iceskating #DSC</p><p>30 comments<br/>
<strong>JJleroy15</strong> you guys better be ready for #JJStyle<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> where's the pic with #YuuriSenpai and his #kouhais ?!?!?!<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> Notice us #YuuriSenpai !!!!!</p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image collection]</p><p>Liked by leodelaiglesia and 86 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> #MovingDay Thanks for helping with the move <strong>@celciald</strong>!!! #BestCoachEver Officially roomies with #YuuriKatsuki! Hopefully #YuuriSenpai's magical skillsz transfers to me in due time. Also I hope I can force him to make an instagram and twitter. Facebook is not enough!!! <strong>@leodelaiglesia</strong> back me up here man!</p><p>10 comments<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> Aw man! Sorry I had to dance class I could've helped!<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> #GetKatsukiYuuriToInstagram<br/>
<strong>celciald</strong> I didn't give you guys that lasagna so you can finish it in one day<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> YES COACH *salute*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Yuuri-senpai</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
Yuuri...<br/>
I'm sorry<br/>
Are you mad?</p>
  <p>I'm not mad<br/>
That was really stupid what you did</p>
  <p>It's just so frustrating Yuuri!</p>
  <p>You know you're not supposed to practice quads unsupervised<br/>
Even if it's just the toeloop</p>
  <p>I just need a quad to get a higher placement in world</p>
  <p>That's not enough reason to practice quads alone</p>
  <p>And a higher placement means two assignments in the gpf!</p>
  <p>You sprained your ankle and you almost had to backout from 4ccs</p>
  <p>Don't you want us to compete together in the gpf next year?</p>
  <p>I want you to keep skating for as long as you can coz I know how much you love it<br/>
You're 18 and you already have 1 assgt for gpf on your senior debut</p>
  <p>You got into seniors at 15 and you already had 1 assgt for gpf</p>
  <p>And it's the NHK for three years because I'm a skater under the JSF<br/>
You got your assgt at your own merit from juniors<br/>
What time are you coming home form the hospital?</p>
  <p>Ciaociao is talking to the doctor to discuss my release<br/>
I'm sorry</p>
  <p>Ok listen to the doc<br/>
See you in the apartment. I bought instant tom kha gai....The brand you like</p>
  <p>Thanks Yuuri-senpai!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by DetroitSkatingClub, leodelaiglesia and 104 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> #WatchParty We're rooting for you #YuuriSenpai!!! Go and slay #KatsukiYuuri </p><p>#YuuriKatsuki #AllJapan #JapaneseNationals #KatsukiSenpai #KatsukiFTW <br/>
#celestinosbabies #skating #iceskating #DSC #DetroitSkatingClub</p><p>35 comments<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> GO #YuuriSenpai!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Best Friend 5EVAH</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
Phichit I can't do it<br/>
Kuso<br/>
I can't even swtvh to diff keyboard</p>
  <p>Is CiaoCiao with you?<br/>
I'm calling<br/>
Pick up</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by phichit+chu, leodelaiglesia and 160 others<br/>
<strong>DetroitSkatingClub</strong> Personal best and third place for #YuuriKatsuki at #AllJapan SP!! Congratulations! More power for Free Skate!!!! #DSC is cheering for you and <strong>@celciald</strong> <br/>
#DetroitSkatingClub #JapaneseNationals #skating #iceskating</p><p>55 comments<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> GO #YuuriSenpai<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> GO #YuuriSenpai</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Best Friend 5EVAH</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Thanks for the pep talk</p>
  <p>That's my role as your bff<br/>
Just shoot me text<br/>
Or tell CiaoCiao<br/>
I'll be here when you need me</p>
  <p>Sorry I disturbed you<br/>
It must be so late there<br/>
You must have been sleeping<br/>
Sorry</p>
  <p>WHat?! No!<br/>
Dude I was watching with leo<br/>
We're livestreaming All Japan rn</p>
  <p>WHAT?!<br/>
YOU WERE?!<br/>
Then you saw me flub that quad toe</p>
  <p>DUDE YOU GOT ALL ROTS ON THAT 4T!<br/>
Ok you fell<br/>
But all 4 rots still count</p>
  <p>I'm pretty sure they were under<br/>
And neg GOE<br/>
Then there's the deduction of 1</p>
  <p>I studied maths<br/>
You did 3.9 rotations<br/>
3.9 is 4 when rounded<br/>
Your stpsq and spins were all level 3 and above<br/>
1stplace-san has 2 flawless quads sure<br/>
But his other elements don't go above level 3<br/>
I bet he can't do flawless figures like you do</p>
  <p>You DO know he got third at worlds last year right?<br/>
And he almost got third at the olympics by 0.8 pts</p>
  <p>Still medal-less</p>
  <p>He's also the reigning Japanese Champ<br/>
Also figures aren't required in comp anymore</p>
  <p>FIIIIIIIIIINE But stilll......<br/>
So is your fam there?</p>
  <p>No<br/>
They organized a public viewing at the onsen<br/>
Like WTF<br/>
Mari told me after I skated thank god</p>
  <p>You're shinto you have no god<br/>
Also I'd wanna join that public viewing<br/>
Leo and the others are fun but I wanna see those cool japanese cheer outfits<br/>
Actually maybe I can get leo to buy those outfits<br/>
You think you can get your sister to bring your old HS uniform?</p>
  <p>Pls no<br/>
They'll be here for the FS<br/>
Vicchan might join them too</p>
  <p>LOL I still can't believe you named your dog after Viktor Nikiforov</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>.......<br/>
Phichit....</p>
  <p>I am your roommate I get free reign to tease you about it<br/>
Just like I also have the right to enable you and your Viktor poster hoarding</p>
  <p>I don't hoard his posters<br/>
It's a collection</p>
  <p>There's a canister containing 5 copies of a limited edition poster that says otherwise</p>
  <p>I'm going to bed</p>
  <p>Hehe<br/>
Night night!<br/>
Please send me a selfie of you and Vicchan! I wanna post it!</p>
  <p>You should sleep or I'm telling</p>
  <p>No you won't</p>
  <p>Wanna bet?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<strong>CiaoCiao</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Phichit, phone down or you're doing suicides the whole week</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by IceCastleHasetsu,leodelaiglesia, and 122 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Congratulations to #KatsukiYuuri on bagging 3rd place at #AllJapan!!!! #ProudBFF GO #YuuriSenpai Go get that katsudon! See you and CiaoCiao <strong>@celciald</strong> here in Detroit soon.<br/>
#KatsukiSenpai #YuuriKatsuki #TeachMeSenpai #DetroitSkatingClub #DSC #celestinosbabies #iceskating #skating</p><p>33 comments<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> #YuuriKatsukiFor4CC<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> #TeachMeYuuriSenpai #SenpaiNoticeMe</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[video collection]</p><p>Liked by leodelaiglesia and 103 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> MY FIRST 4T ON VIDEO! ALSKDSAJALKSFJLAKSFJLKASJFLASKJFLKASJF<br/>
I would like to thank my coach <strong>@celciald</strong> for not looking when I tried to practice it even after he said I wasn't allowed to do it yet, to my bestie #YuuriSenpai for being an enabler and watching over me so I don't break bones. <br/>
#QuadToe #QuadRace #OfficiallyPartOfTheQuadRace #SenpaiNoticedMe #SenpaiTaughtMe #OMG #WorldsSoon #4T #CiaoCiaoIMadeYuuriDoIt #DetroitSkatingClub #DSC #skating #iceskating</p><p>50 comments<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> OMG!!! I WANNA TRY THAT TOO<br/>
<strong>celciald</strong> <strong>@coach.rorivers</strong> Rowie watch out...<br/>
<strong>celciald</strong> Tell Yuuri to prepare for leg training tomorrow<br/>
<strong>coach.rorivers</strong> That goes for you too <strong>@leodelaiglesia</strong><br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> #WorthIt<br/>
<strong>+guanghongji+</strong> WHOAH!!! SO COOL!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KatsuDaddy</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
Hey Phichit</p>
  <p>Yo</p>
  <p>I got a text saying Mari's package is arriving today<br/>
Can you sign for it and leave the box in my room?</p>
  <p>Sure<br/>
What's in it?<br/>
Is it hentai?<br/>
Can I see it?<br/>
Can I see it even if it's hentai?</p>
  <p>PHICHIT!<br/>
It's not hentai</p>
  <p>Me thinks the skater doths protests too much<br/>
Did Mari send your vintage VN posters from your room?<br/>
OMG is it your old HS uniform like I asked?!</p>
  <p>Pls don't open it</p>
  <p>So it's hentai?</p>
  <p>IT'S NOT HENTAI</p>
  <p>Then why can't I open it?</p>
  <p>If you don't open it I'll buy that deluxe hamster cage and the grey hamster from the store</p>
  <p>DEAL<br/>
YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT BACK KATSUKI<br/>
I JUST SCREENCAPPED THIS CONVO</p>
  <p>Yeah yeah</p>
  <p>Oh btw I'm taking Nihongo 101 this sem...</p>
  <p>Why are you taking Nihongo 101?!</p>
  <p>You took Thai Basics so you could speak to me when I was homesick<br/>
I wanted to return a favor</p>
  <p>You don't need to learn to speak Japanese for me</p>
  <p>Also there's no english sub or dub online for the King and the Skater anime</p>
  <p>So now the truth comes out...</p>
  <p>YUURI!!!!<br/>
You know my bestie comes first</p>
  <p>Uh huh sure<br/>
You do know the DVD release for that anime contains english AND thai subs right?</p>
  <p>The only DVD copy being released right now is the Deluxe Royal one <br/>
It has a bonus manga and metal tin box<br/>
The manga is in japanese<br/>
I wanna read it<br/>
But also it's expensive af<br/>
I feel like i need to win Worlds 3 times then sell my gold medals to afford it</p>
  <p>I'm sure people will post scanlated online soon</p>
  <p>I WANT TO READ THEM NOW YUURI YOU MUST UNDERSTAND<br/>
ANYWAYS....<br/>
I just went to my first class<br/>
Konnichiwa Yuuri-senpai! Watashi wa Phichit desu</p>
  <p>Impressive</p>
  <p>I can hear your sarcasm from here<br/>
I didn't judge you when you spoke in Thai to me!<br/>
Also we can't all be linguistic majors like you Mr Major in Russian Literature</p>
  <p>I'm a business major<br/>
I just minor in Russian Literature<br/>
Speaking of Russian Literature...<br/>
I have class now<br/>
Just sign for my package<br/>
AND DON'T OPEN IT</p>
  <p>Kk enjoy learning how to seduce viktor in russian!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by katsukimari and 154 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> OOOH! I wonder what's inside this? #YuuriKatsuki you better come home soon roommie or else I'm opening this! #IsItHentai </p><p><strong>katsukimari</strong> Oh it's there safe?<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! HI @katsukimari!!!<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> yeah I just signed for it. I shaked it and it doesn't sound like anything's broken inside<br/>
<strong>katsukimari</strong> Enjoy ;)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KatsuDaddy</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
Package here<br/>
And yes I didn't open it<br/>
So you better buy me that hamster<br/>
And don't call him grey<br/>
He'll be called SILVER<br/>
So now I have all three<br/>
Also we need to build a podium for all three of them<br/>
Gold Silver and Bronze deserve a podium style home</p>
  <p>Classes just ended<br/>
Yeah yeah I'll buy your GREY hamster<br/>
I'm heading to the dance studio for core training</p>
  <p>Call my soon-to-be-baby Grey again and I'm calling Viktor's hair GREY too<br/>
Also LOL "core training"<br/>
Is that what you call your pole-dancing class now?<br/>
I can't believe CiaoCiao talked you into taking that class<br/>
This is your fault for not wanting to join me in hiphop class</p>
  <p>CiaoCiao is early in the rink<br/>
Run<br/>
NOW</p>
  <p>SHIT <br/>
THANKS FOR HEADS UP<br/>
ALKSDLASJLKSJDLK<br/>
I HAVEN'T SHOWERED!!!!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
YUURI KATSUKI YOU DIRTY LIAR!<br/>
CIAOCIAO IS ON EMERGENCY LEAVE FOR HIS CORGI!</p>
  <p>LOL</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by leodelaiglesia,celciald and 156 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG #YuuriKatsuki IS THE BEST BESTFRIEND IN THE WORLD!!!! HOLY SHIT HAPPY FUCKIN BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!</p><p>King and The Skater Anime deluxe pack pls! And that's not all. My bestie SCANLATED THE WHOLE MANGA AND REPRINTED IT WITH ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS EXCLUSIVELY FOR ME<br/>
(for my eyes only sorry not sorry)</p><p>Also thanks <strong>@katsukimari</strong> for shipping this to Detroit. I'm now saving up for a bulletproof box to contain these. </p><p>67 comments<br/>
<strong>katsukimari</strong> Happy Birthday!<br/>
<strong>celciald</strong> Happy Birthday! No marathoning tonight. Early practice tomorrow.<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia @DetroitSkatingClub</strong> bday party for phichit pls? Happy Birthday bro!!!<br/>
<strong>+guanghongji+</strong> Happy Birthday!!!! See you in 4CCs soon!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[video]</p><p>Liked by leodelaiglesia and 167 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Mr. 4CC Bronze Medal spotted at #DetroitSkatingClub showing off a Biellmann spin #flex <br/>
#bff #roommies #YuuriSenpai #KatsukiSenpai #level4spinrightthere #YuuriKatsuki #KatsukiYuuri #RoadToWorlds #OnIceTraining #celestinosbabies #ciaociao #ciaociaosbabies #DSC #skating #iceskating</p><p>78 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KatsuDaddy</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hey were you there when JJ went diva mode on ciaociao?</p>
  <p>Phichit I don't exactly like matching my ice time with that guy<br/>
Keeps wanting to talk to me</p>
  <p>We have matching ice times and I tlak to you all the time</p>
  <p>I'm already desensitized to you</p>
  <p>Anyways...JJ kept insisting on "JJ STYLE" and ciaociao was not amused<br/>
I heard from leo that he had the same diva meltdown at coach ro before</p>
  <p>You shouldn't gossip phichit</p>
  <p>It's not gossip Yuuri!<br/>
I'm just sharing information just like on facebook</p>
  <p>Please tell me you didn't post about this on facebook?</p>
  <p>No</p>
  <p>Or twitter</p>
  <p>I didn't!!! I swear!</p>
  <p>You're going to have to show me later</p>
  <p>You can easily see it if you just made a twitter account</p>
  <p>I am not having this discussion again</p>
  <p>A majority of my followers are your fans you knpw<br/>
They are THIRSTY for your pics</p>
  <p>I have class text you later</p>
  <p>YUUUUUUURRRRRIIIII</p>
  <p>Go to clas sphichit</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image collection]</p><p>Liked by coach.rorivers and 203 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Ballet training with <strong>@leodelaiglesia @JJleroy15</strong> and #ImTooGoodForInstagramYuuriKatsuki<br/>
#GetYuuriKatsukiToInstagramPls #LookAtThatArabesqueFlex #ballet #barre #OffIceTraining #RoadToWorlds #DetroitSkatingClub #DSC #DetroitDance #BalletIsForMenToo #BeautyAndGrace </p><p>104 comments</p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by leodelaiglesia and 223 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> #YuuriKatsuki is the best roommate ever. Almost failed Trig class this sem but #YuuriSenpai helped me study and also bought me this Thai Milk Tea for compensation. No failing marks this sem! Aw yeah! #bff #roommies #SenpaiNoticedMe</p><p>125 comments<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> Yo Coach <strong>@celciald</strong> is milktea part of the diet plan?<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> *gasp* LEO HOW COULD YOU? TRAITOR!<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> You ratted me to coach for that kbbq dinner, if im going down im taking everyone with me!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KatsuDaddy</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
Yuuri!!!! GREAT NEWS!!!</p>
  <p>With that amount of exclamation points...<br/>
I highly doubt it</p>
  <p>I'm going to ignore that<br/>
CiaoCiao said we can have tomorrow off<br/>
He's taking his corgi to the vet<br/>
So that means....</p>
  <p>I'm sleeping early and waking up late tomorrow</p>
  <p>NO YUURI!!!!<br/>
We're going out drinking</p>
  <p>Phichit no</p>
  <p>Phichit yes</p>
  <p>Worlds is in a few weeks<br/>
We both been practicing we need to relax<br/>
I don't want to nurse a hangover on my day off</p>
  <p>A party is EXACTLY what we need<br/>
Dance the night away<br/>
And drink as much alcohol as you can</p>
  <p>You do know my dad goes crazy when drunk</p>
  <p>Yeah but you don't know if you're like that</p>
  <p>And I'm not going to find out today</p>
  <p>Yeah<br/>
We'll find out TONIGHT</p>
  <p>Phichit no....</p>
  <p>PHICHIT YES!!!!!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by leodelaiglesia, JJleroy15 and 120 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Dressed to party! Unwind and let loose with #YuuriKatsuki Taking pics now coz I expect to lose this guy in the middle of the party. #bffs #roommies #unwindbeforeworlds #RoadToWorlds</p><p>105 comments<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> SO JEALOUS!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KatsuDAMN</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>YUUUUUUURRRRRRIIIIIII<br/>
I know you can read my texts yuuri<br/>
You know you shouldn't be guilty<br/>
It's not like that hockey player EXPLICITLY said you guys were on a date<br/>
It was his fault<br/>
And kinda your fault for not noticing he's so into you<br/>
I bet the security guard watching the CCTV footage in the rink could tell the guy was into you<br/>
Don't go into a panic okay?<br/>
Also don't feel guilty that you turned him down</p>
  <p>I'm not guilty that I turned him down</p>
  <p>Oh good</p>
  <p>It's just so awkward now to go to the rink<br/>
And I see him<br/>
And then I'm reminded that I told him THAT</p>
  <p>I'm pretty sure he'll be fine<br/>
He's a big boy<br/>
He can handle rejection fine</p>
  <p>Phichit I told him I don't want to date him<br/>
In those exact words</p>
  <p>Oof</p>
  <p>Not helping....</p>
  <p>Well you sounded douchey if you used THOSE EXACT WORDS</p>
  <p>Whose side are you on?!?!?!</p>
  <p>He might think it's a language barrier thing too you know<br/>
Imagine if you dated him though</p>
  <p>No</p>
  <p>Making out with him would be so weird if he suddenly loses teeth from hockey</p>
  <p>Thank you for that very disturbing image<br/>
That just put me off hockey players now</p>
  <p>As if they could ever compare to A CERTAIN FIGURE SKATER</p>
  <p>Phichit....</p>
  <p>You know I agree with Yuuko-chan<br/>
She once told me you were only evr attracte to HIM</p>
  <p>I regret the day I introduced you to Yuuko</p>
  <p>Come to think of it you only ever date blonde men with blue eyes</p>
  <p>Pls tell me you didn't tell her that<br/>
Also there was Hino-kun he was japanese</p>
  <p>You slept with Hino<br/>
You skipped the date part and went right to the bedroom</p>
  <p>I regret bringing up Hino-kun now</p>
  <p>You should be lucky I didn't tell Yuuko-chan you almost went home with a guy named Vic at that party last week</p>
  <p>Pls don't bring that up NOW</p>
  <p>Also I'm pretty sure Vic was straight before you went and showed your pole dancing skills</p>
  <p>I don't recall the pole dancing</p>
  <p>AND THEN<br/>
AND THEEEEEEEEN<br/>
You kept calling him VICTOR during the party in a very seductive voice</p>
  <p>I was wasted at that party<br/>
I probably sound stupidly drunk</p>
  <p>You probably thought the dude was Nikiforov<br/>
Thats the only explanation for why you sounded like sex on a stick that night</p>
  <p>I'm pretty sure the guy wanted me off him that night</p>
  <p>The guy was more than willing to take you home Yuuri<br/>
I'm pretty sure he's now in his dorm room questioining if he really is straight</p>
  <p>Everyone experiments in college, Phichit<br/>
I did date a girl during my first year</p>
  <p>Yeah but you're this guy's sexual awakening</p>
  <p>Pls no....</p>
  <p>Imagine if you win worlds and he sees you on TV<br/>
He gets to say that he was sexually awakened by a world champ</p>
  <p>Oh god I can never skate anymore</p>
  <p>Or his most favorite memory is the time a world champion danced on a pole for him</p>
  <p>I can't train in the rink anymore<br/>
I can't skate competitively anymore<br/>
All because I can't date properly</p>
  <p>Next year is an olympic year<br/>
Vic gets to say he almost went home with an olympian</p>
  <p>I haven't even been chosen to represent Japan<br/>
Also don't you have Biology 112 right now?</p>
  <p>Free period<br/>
Prof is AWOL</p>
  <p>Are you even going to pass if you don't have classes?</p>
  <p>LOL</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by IceCastleHasetsu, DetroitSkatingClub, and 230 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Will be busy practicing. Might live tweet  during World Championships. Cheer for me and #YuuriKatsuki for Senior Elite! Go #celestinosbabies #ciaociaosbabies! #DSCRepresent #DetroitSkatingClubRepresent #DSC #DetroitSkatingClub #skating #iceskating #FigureSkatingWorldChampionships</p><p>120 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>HamsterDaddy</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Phichit<br/>
Where ar eyou?<br/>
CiaoCiao said you ran off<br/>
And you're not picking up your phone<br/>
Hey<br/>
We're worried<br/>
It's almost time for your group's wrmup<br/>
Your phone is ringing<br/>
But you're not answering<br/>
Are you okay?<br/>
Phichit if you don't answer, we're calling the security</p>
  <p>Yuuri</p>
  <p>Hey!<br/>
Why weren't you replying?<br/>
Where ar eyou?</p>
  <p>How do you skate after a panic attack?</p>
  <p>What do you mean?<br/>
Are you having a panic attack?<br/>
Answer my calls Phichit</p>
  <p>Do you think I'll get 2 GPF qualifiers after this?</p>
  <p>You have higher chances of qualifying if you actually get to skate today and not hide<br/>
Where are you?<br/>
You're still not answering my calls</p>
  <p>Meet you at the locker room</p>
  <p>I'll get CiaoCiao</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by icemadonna-yuuko,katsukimari and 240 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> HOLY SHIT I ALMOST GOT INTO TOP 10! Me and #YuuriKatsuki got into the top 15 after SP. #SeasonsBest #PersonalBest  Also WTF BESTIE DID A FUCKIN 4Sal FOR THE FIRST TIME IN COMPETITION!!! #TeachMeSenpai<br/>
Go #celestinosbabies #ciaociaosbabies! #DSCRepresent #DetroitSkatingClubRepresent #DSC #DetroitSkatingClub #skating #iceskating #FigureSkatingWorldChampionships</p><p>45 comments<br/>
<strong>icemadonna-yuuko</strong> Congrats to you both!<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> HOLY SHIT QUAD SAL! #TeachUsSenpai</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Watching last gorup of Men's Singles SP rn</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Sitting with @leodelaiglesia and @guanghongji at the stands Pic by #YuuriKatsuki</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
6 min warm up has officially begun! Spotted @v-nikiforov and his new hair immediately</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Bestie looks like he's torn between mourning and drooling over the vik's new hair<br/>
<strong>[image]</strong></p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
<strong>@v-nikiforov</strong> your quad flip is my bestie's religion...I don't blame him tho</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
That was six minutes? That felt like 6 seconds</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Oh man all these peeps be jumping quads like they never met gravity</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Oooof spoke too soon about that... #ouchthatfall</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
That quad lutz smoother than a hot knife through butter <strong>@christophe-gc</strong></p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Just got elbowed by soon-to-be-ex-bff for speaking too loudly as <strong>@v-nikiforov</strong> enters the ice</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
I should be surprised when bestie cried watching <strong>@v-nikiforov</strong> skate but this is a normal occurence by now</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
I mean....I can't blame him. Viktor's program is #chefskiss</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Bestie is right. 2 minutes and 50 seocnds is not enough</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Holy shit it's raining poodles in here. WOW</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanon @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Bestie looks like a proud parent right now. Congrats on ANOTHER world record <strong>@v-nikiforov</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[video]</p><p>Liked by seung-gillee and 405 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> How to deal with nerves by #YuuriKatsuki</p><p>Step 1: Go to nearest dog park<br/>
Step 2: Be smothered in dogs<br/>
Step 3: Repeat step 2 until desired results are achieved</p><p>#PuppyPile #YuurisHeavenOnEarth #YuuriMissesYouVicchan #WaitingForPracticeSesh #PublicPracticeDay #WorldFigureSkatingChampionships #WFSC #FreeSkateTomorrow #ThirdToTheLastGroupClub #Top15 #TeamThailand #TeamJapan #celestinosbabies #ciaociaosbabies</p><p>304 comments<br/>
<strong>+guanghongji+</strong> You guys didn't invite us!!!!<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> PMed you!! Show us the doggos! <strong>@seung-gillee</strong> come with us we have doggos<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> <strong>@seung-gillee</strong> spotted with a handsome husky by his side Yuuri is so jealous rn</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Public practice about to start OMG!!!!!</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
UGH! I need to surrender my phone to CiaoCiao once practice officially starts</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Here's to hoping he takes videos this time...</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Bestie is so famous! Just spotted him talking with <strong>@christophe-gc</strong></p><p>
  <strong>[image]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
YUURI! HOW COULD YOU LET ME STAMMER LIKE THAT?! TRAITOR!!!!</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Officially handing my phone over. HUHUHUHU Will post all the vids later</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[video]</p><p>Liked by saracris-sk8r and 643 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> SBS quad toe with #YuuriKatsuki !!!! If the ISU allowed same sex pair skating I bet we could dominate the competition. But alas I cant risk bestie throwing me at top speed no matter how much he loves me LOL!</p><p>Vid Credit: <strong>@celciald</strong><br/>
#PublicPracticeDay #WorldFigureSkatingChampionships #WFSC #FreeSkateTomorrow #ThirdToTheLastGroupClub #Top15 #TeamThailand #TeamJapan #celestinosbabies #ciaociaosbabies</p><p>537 comments<br/>
<strong>JJleroy15</strong> nice quad but wait for me and #JJStyle<br/>
<strong>celciald</strong> Tsk. Keep your chins up during the jump and you'd land them better<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> aye aye coach!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by leodelaiglesia and 835 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> HOLY SHIT!!!! TAKING A PIC OF THE NUMBER 1 NEXT TO MY NAME BEFORE IT DISAPPEARS!! PERSONAL BEST FOR FREE SKATE AND GUARANTEED TOP 15 FOR THIS SEASON! ALL OF THIS WITH #NoQuads ALKSDLAJFKLJADFLKAJSDA!!!! I AM CRYING PLS.</p><p>#FreeSkate #SeasonsBest #PersonalBest #WorldFigureSkatingChampionships #WFSC #FreeSkateTomorrow #Top15 #TeamThailand</p><p>800 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Interviews done. I hope I made Thailand proud today.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Sitting here at the stands with #TeamAsia skaters waiting for #TeamJapan We're rooting for you #YuuriKatsuki!!!</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Seeing my name go down the rankings slowly is not as disappointing as I thought it would feel.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Personal goal for next season? Not see my ranking go down until at least until the last group starts. Doable? Prolly.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
#YuuriKatsuki has entered the rink. I repeat #YuuriKatsuki has entered the rink!!!! GANBATTE YUURI-SENPAI!!!! Knock em dead bestie!</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Gods this Princess Mononoke medley is beautiful. CiaoCiao is a genius!</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Oof! I felt that 4S fall. But DANG he still got all 4 rotations. I'm a proud mama over here!</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
If I'd started ballet since I started walking like #YuuriKatsuki did I'd also be able to do a flawless Biellmann spin like he did.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
In another life, #YuuriKatsuki would have been a prima ballerina and would be crushing us all with his pointe shoes instead but instead he'd rather make us bleed through his toe picks</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Currently ordering extra patches for bestie. That's fall number 3.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
UGH! We are all dying of jealousy at how fast and how beautiful #YuuriKatsuki's final combination spin is.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
It's so adorable how bestie thinks he doesn't have fans and yet the arena is always flooded by sushi and onigiri plushies at the end of his skate.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
I'm sorry and I love you bestie, but your face whenever you watch your falls during the replays are always so funny.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
ONLY YUURI FUCKING KATSUKI CAN FLY UP TO THE TOP OF THE LEADERBOARDS EVEN AFTER FLUBBING HIS JUMPS! #ProudBFF #Rank1ForNow</p><p>
  <strong>[image]</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont @ WFSC</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Not enough deductions in the world could keep #YuuriKatsuki from finishing in the Top 10. That PCS is a BEAST!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by DetroitSkatingClub,leodelaiglesia,+guanghongji+ and 1200 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> Currently above international waters and <strong>@phichit+chu</strong> is asleep right now. Perfect time for a selfie behind his back. Congrats BFF on lucky 13th place. Finishing with a personal best with you is a win and we both deserve some hometown faves. Can't wait for katsudon and mango sticky rice. Congratulations <strong>@v-nikiforov</strong> on your WR you were always amazing.</p><p>Thanks to CiaoCiao <strong>@celciald</strong> for being the #BestCoachEver<br/>
Thanks to everyone who supported us this season.</p><p>900 comments<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> HOLY SHIT! THIS IS HOW I FIND OUT YOU FINALLY HAVE INSTA?!<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu @leodelaiglesia @+guanghongji+ @icemaddona-yuuko</strong> #OperationGetYuuriKatsukiVerified is now a go!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. katsuki-y started following you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#RoadToGPF</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh wow this was longer and even took longer to post than I expected. I got a bit stuck on the Mafia AU I posted recently so this took longer than I planned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
[image collection]</p><p>Liked by celciald,seung-gillee and 1,045 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Dogsitting for CiaoCiao today! I feel like @katsuki-y just died and gone to heaven surrounded by so many dogs. @celciald please do a rollcall every night because I feel like Yuuri will kidnap them one of these days. Also...Who the fuck names a DOBERMAN "Tiny"?!</p><p>#WelshCorgiBazzles #SpitzMeiMei #DobermanTiny #PugPanpan #ScottishTerrierLolo</p><p>800 comments<br/>
<strong>seung-gillee</strong> Beautiful dogs<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> Holy shit seung-gil was the first to comment I am in shock<br/>
<strong>+guanghongji+</strong> They're all so small then there's Tiny<br/>
<strong>saracris-sk8r</strong> @katsuki-y looks like he never wants to leave #kawaii</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KatsuDAMN</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Should we get the big or small ricecooker?</p>
  <p>Yuuri we're two athletes<br/>
Get the BIG one</p>
  <p>Rice isn't really part of our diet plan during the season</p>
  <p>We can make curry in the ricecooker</p>
  <p>We can make curry in our WORKING STOVETOP<br/>
Also I am NOT letting you break another ricecooker</p>
  <p>If you're so hellbent on buying the small one why are you asking me?</p>
  <p>There's a japanese ricecooker here that's small but very high tech<br/>
And it's the same price as the big one</p>
  <p>If it's the one with a ringtone then I say buy it!</p>
  <p>Right</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image collection]</p><p>Liked by 1,300 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Off to BKK for mandatory summer family bonding time! Leaving my beautiful babies to the care of my loving co-parent @katsuki-y</p><p>#summerbreak #begoodmybabies #offseason</p><p>800 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Asian Winter Games Singles Squad</strong><br/>
10 members 4 online</p>
  <p><strong>Seung-Gil Lee</strong><br/>
[link]<br/>
embed: <br/>
Youtube<br/>
Yuuri Katsuki Ice Dancing Compilation<br/>
Video compilation of Japan's Ace Yuuri Katsuki helping some of the ice dancers practice their routines in Detroit Skating Club.</p>
  <p><strong>Phichit Chulanont</strong><br/>
SEUNG-GIL YOU TRAITOR</p>
  <p>Seung-Gil Lee has left the group</p>
  <p><strong>Phichit Chulanont</strong><br/>
COWARD!!!</p>
  <p><strong>Katsuki Yuuri</strong><br/>
Phichit...<br/>
I have your hamsters hostage</p>
  <p><strong>Phichit Chulanont</strong><br/>
I'm calling your bluff<br/>
You love Gold Silver and Bronze too much<br/>
You would never hurt them</p>
  <p><strong>Han Yuna</strong><br/>
Ooh! Yuuri you skate so pretty!<br/>
You could have been an ice dancer</p>
  <p><strong>Cao Bin</strong><br/>
I'm pretty sure the girl will just drag Yuuri down if that were the case</p>
  <p><strong>Han Yuna</strong><br/>
True true<br/>
Oh wow you can even ice dance with guys!<br/>
So pretty</p>
  <p><strong>Phichit Chulanont</strong><br/>
See Yuuri?<br/>
They all think so</p>
  <p><strong>Yuuri Katsuki</strong><br/>
My revenge will be sweet</p>
  <p><strong>Cao Bin</strong><br/>
Uh oh</p>
  <p><strong>Ji Guang-Hong</strong><br/>
I still can't believe you named your hamsters Gold Silver and Bronze<br/>
Also Cao aren't you married?<br/>
Why are you still in this GC?</p>
  <p><strong>Cao Bin</strong><br/>
I created this GC with Yuna and Yuuri!<br/>
I get special treatment</p>
  <p><strong>Han Yuna</strong><br/>
Yah...no Cao, this is the SINGLES only squad<br/>
You lost that title when you got married</p>
  <p><strong>Aiko Asada</strong><br/>
Hai! Seconded</p>
  <p><strong>Ji Guang-Hong</strong><br/>
Thirded</p>
  <p><strong>Cao Bin</strong><br/>
I'm still a men's SINGLES figure skater<br/>
I thought we agreed that's what this group is for</p>
  <p><strong>Han Yuna</strong><br/>
No Cao<br/>
We agreed this is how we low key flirt with our crushes from the singles skaters</p>
  <p><strong>Cao Bin</strong><br/>
This is just YOUR way of flirting with Yuuri [deleted]</p>
  <p>Han Yuna has removed Cao Bin from the group</p>
  <p><strong>Han Yuna</strong><br/>
Anyone else wants to join him?</p>
  <p><strong>Phichit Chulanont</strong><br/>
No ma'am</p>
  <p>Phichit Chulanont changed Han Yuna's nickname to Queen Yuna</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Seung-Gil Lee</strong><br/>
online</p>
  <p>Add me again after a week</p>
  <p>Noted</p>
  <p>BTW your toy poodle is an angel</p>
  <p>Yes he is</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<strong>Cao Bin</strong><br/>
online</p>
  <p>YUURI!<br/>
YUNA KICKED ME FROM THE GROUP!<br/>
ADD ME BACK!!!</p>
  <p>I have strict orders from Yuna-sama not to add you back</p>
  <p>YUUUUUUUUUURI!!!!!</p>
  <p>Congrats on the wedding</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by seung-gillee and 1,207 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> Met this handsome boi during my morning jog! Maxie such a good boi #Shihtzu</p><p>1,200 comments</p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by seung-gillee and 1,529 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> Little fluff ball riding the cart in the grocery! Pretty girl you are Angel #TeacupPom</p><p>923 comments</p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by seung-gillee and 2,100 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> First time meeting a #PharaohHound So handsome! Atem saying "Hi!"</p><p>1,800 comments</p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by seung-gillee and 2,365 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> Seeing Rex hard at work as a K9 dog inspires me to work hard today. #Labrador</p><p>2,000 comments<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Yuuri your hamster godsons are going to be jealous of all these dogs you post on insta and not one post of them</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KatsuDAMN</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You're going to lose your verified status on Instagram with all those posts of strangers' dogs</p>
  <p>Instagram doesn't deserve those posts if that's the case then<br/>
We don't deserve dogs tbh<br/>
They're too precious for humans</p>
  <p>I'm kinda jealous that seung-gil keeps liking your posts</p>
  <p>He understands the importance of dogs in the world<br/>
You've seen his majestic husky right?</p>
  <p>Out of context, that sounds oddly sexual<br/>
Have you talked to Victor this week?<br/>
It's obvs you miss him if the amount of dogs on your profile is any indicator</p>
  <p>No I haven't</p>
  <p>I bet you thought I was talking about Nikiforov for a moment there huh?</p>
  <p>Class is about to start<br/>
TTYL</p>
  <p>YUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIII</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>v-nikiforov started following you. 2s</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>HamsterDaddy</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>PHICHIT!!!!!<br/>
[image sent]<br/>
I just threw my phone when I got the notif</p>
  <p>Oh wow I'm so jelly rn!!!!<br/>
This is the best opp to slide into his DMs<br/>
And woo the skates off him</p>
  <p>Are we sure it's actually him tho?<br/>
It could be a fake following skaters<br/>
Holy shit phichit he's liking ym posts</p>
  <p>Does the account have a verified logo next to his handle?<br/>
If it does then it's legit him</p>
  <p>Maybe he got hacked<br/>
That's the only explanation as to why he would follow me<br/>
We should report his acct now</p>
  <p>Yuuri you're not reporting viktor's account</p>
  <p>THE MAN WAS HACKED PHICHIT</p>
  <p>Maybe he thought you were a dogs of insta acct?<br/>
I mean you post a pic of<br/>
EVERY<br/>
SINGLE<br/>
DOG<br/>
You see<br/>
EVERY<br/>
SINGLE<br/>
DAY<br/>
Even my hamsters don't have that much exposure<br/>
Pls don't report his account yuuri<br/>
I BEG OF YOU</p>
  <p>Ok I won't</p>
  <p>Count your blessings man<br/>
I've been tagging nikiforov and he's YET to follow me<br/>
You just started your acct 2mnths ago and he follows you</p>
  <p>I still think he got hacked</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[video collection]</p><p>Liked by +guanghongji+,JJleroy15 and 1,800 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Asked @katsuki-y to send me regular updates on my hamster children. Apparently he bought them all hamster balls and placed them in a minigolf-esque golf course in the apartment. I AM SO JEALOUS!! Don't worry my babies! Papa's coming home to play with you!<br/>
#HamsterDaddy #BestCoParentEver #MissingMyBabies</p><p>1,045 comments<br/>
<strong>+guanghongji+</strong> OMG @katsuki-y how did you even do this?<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> They all look like they're happy to be free LOL!<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> I was bored and they all looked like they needed to stretch their legs<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Aww best co-parent ever!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KatsuDAMN</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
Phic<br/>
D yu kno any1 b y d name Cherrlie?<br/>
Sh sas she hs a crush on me<br/>
But i toold hrr i like vik<br/>
I think she thot i said i like dick</p>
  <p>OMG<br/>
Yuuri are you drunk texting?</p>
  <p>Nt drunk yet<br/>
Prolly tipsyyy<br/>
Too laxy ti correcr spellin<br/>
Chrrrrrry wnted to cum in apartment wd me<br/>
Told her cant<br/>
Told her u didn't want cum in apartmenmt</p>
  <p>This is the best thing ever<br/>
Also wow I can't believe you resisted sex while drunk<br/>
Who ar eyou with btw?</p>
  <p>OMG I SAW HINOKUN<br/>
Hino has a bent dick</p>
  <p>Did you mean BIG dick?<br/>
Did Hino invite you to go out tonight?</p>
  <p>His dick was BENT PHICHIT<br/>
LIKE IT WAS IN AN ANGLE<br/>
NOT 90 but prolly 34 angle<br/>
Or no<br/>
The other way<br/>
Maybe 155 angle<br/>
I can ask hino to the apartment<br/>
You have protractor form geom ryt?<br/>
Can I borrow to check the angle?</p>
  <p>If you use that to check the angle of someone's dick<br/>
I may never forgive you<br/>
Pls no<br/>
Drunk Yuuri who are you eith?</p>
  <p>Chris has a layover here in Detroit<br/>
He called asking for bars</p>
  <p>Chris? Which Chris?<br/>
There's too many Chris in the world Yuuri</p>
  <p>Chris Giacmt</p>
  <p>You're with Christophe Giacometti?<br/>
Are you with him right now?</p>
  <p>He just danced on our table Phichit<br/>
You wuld diieeeeeeeeeeeee</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>CiaoCiao</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hey CiaoCiao<br/>
I'm pretty sure it's late<br/>
But I think Yuuri is with Giacometti<br/>
And it's Drunk Yuuri<br/>
Drunk Yuuri has amnesia when it comes to his address<br/>
I saw in Chris's post where the bar is</p>
  <p>No worries<br/>
Chris's coach called me too<br/>
I'm actually on the way now</p>
  <p>Thanks coach!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by v-nikiforov,phichit-chu and 13,290 others<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> Leaving soon for Singapore. I had the most exhilirating summer fling with this cutie @katsuki-y Don't drown in those fluffy angels, babe! Thank you for your hospitality and the puppy hangover cure @celciald</p><p>12,500 comments<br/>
<strong>v-nikiforov</strong> OMG! SO MANY CUTIES! I'm so jealous of that puppy pile behind you Chris!<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> You don't even look hungover!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by katsuki-fc,phichu-fc and 1,420 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Hamster Daddy is back with his Hamster Babies!! Also, yes I did miss you @katsuki-y I miss BKK already but I miss my babies more. I'm back Detroit!</p><p>980 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>HamsterDaddy</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
Sesame Seeds<br/>
Bonito Flakes<br/>
Togarashi<br/>
Chili Oil<br/>
Cooking Sake<br/>
Mirin<br/>
Soy Sauce<br/>
Miso<br/>
Kimchi<br/>
Dashi broth granules<br/>
Potato Starch<br/>
Low Sodium Soy Sauce<br/>
Golden Curry</p>
  <p>Coconut Milk<br/>
Coconut Cream<br/>
Lemongrass<br/>
Palm Sugar<br/>
Lime leaves<br/>
Galangal<br/>
Thai Basil<br/>
All colors of thai curries<br/>
Star anise<br/>
Cloves<br/>
Fish Sauce<br/>
Shrimp paste</p>
  <p>You think they have the special pan to make tamagoyaki?</p>
  <p>Maybe?<br/>
I saw they have those korean clay pots</p>
  <p>How much kimchi should we buy?</p>
  <p>2kilos?</p>
  <p>Isn't that too much?</p>
  <p>The grocery is on the other side of state Yuuri<br/>
And it's the biggest one we've seen<br/>
I'm just glad CiaoCiao was more than happy to drive us</p>
  <p>We can always learn how to make one...</p>
  <p>That involves buying korean chilis</p>
  <p>Right</p>
  <p>We need to buy almost half a year's worth</p>
  <p>How about 3 months? We're college students</p>
  <p>We're WORLD CLASS ATHLETES Yuuri<br/>
We can afford to stock up<br/>
At least the nonperishables like dried spices and stuff</p>
  <p>Our fridge is not that big phichit<br/>
Anything else to add to our list?</p>
  <p>Roti and dumpling wrappers<br/>
I miss your gyozas<br/>
AND PAPADUMS</p>
  <p>Can't we just make roti tho?</p>
  <p>Prolly<br/>
I'll google some recipes and we'll decide</p>
  <p>Sounds like a plan<br/>
Just arrived at the studio<br/>
Text you after</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by v-nikiforov, seung-gillee and 1,580 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> "Don't pet me I'm working" #EmotionalSupportDoggo #LabradorBobby</p><p>1,500 comments<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> How is it that the only time you willingly speak to strangers is to ask about their dog?</p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by christophe-gc,leodeliglesia and 2,189 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Off-ice triaining! #RoadtoGPF #FindTheKatsuBooty #KatsuDAMN #GradeABooty Comment #FoundTheBooty when you see him</p><p>2,008 comments<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> #FoundTheBooty #WouldNailThatBooty<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> #FoundTheBooty<br/>
<strong>saracris-sk8r</strong> #FoundTheBooty #BootyGoals<br/>
<strong>+guanghongji+</strong> WHERE IS IT?!<br/>
<strong>+guanghongji+</strong> Oh! #FoundTheBooty</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[video]</p><p><strong>Phichit Chulanont Tries Muay Thai For The First Time</strong><br/>
15,630 views</p><p><strong>Katsuki Yuuri Official (verified)</strong><br/>
967K subscribers</p><p>Watch Phichit learn Muay Thai so he can recreate the famous throne room fight scene in The King and The Skater</p><p>SHOW MORE</p><p>734 Comments</p><p><strong>Pinned by Katsuki Yuuri Official</strong><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont Official</strong> 4 hours ago<br/>
Of course YOU would post all of the fail shots and unflattering angles!!!<br/>
View 98 replies</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by JJleroy15,saracris-sk8r and 2,801 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Trying to climb up the stairs of our apartment after #LegDay and trying not to die mid climb. #SendHelp #OffIceTraining #RoadToGPF #FindTheKatsuBooty #NoMoreLegDayPls #KatsuDAMN Comment #FoundTheBooty when you find him</p><p>1,998 comments<br/>
<strong>saracris-sk8r</strong> #FoundTheBooty #FIRST<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> #FoundTheBooty #WouldEatThatBooty<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> I can't believe you beat me for first @saracris-sk8r what would your brother think?<br/>
<strong>saracris-sk8r</strong> It's skills giacometti. Also you wouldn't dare!<br/>
<strong>+guanghongji+</strong> OOH! #FoundTheBooty<br/>
<strong>caobin_official</strong> So this is what you've been up to @+guanghongji+ instead of training<br/>
<strong>caobin_official</strong> #FoundTheBooty</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[video]</p><p><strong>This is how a friendship crumbles - Rocket League || Phichit VS Yuuri </strong><br/>
16,309 views</p><p><strong>Katsuki Yuuri Official (verified)</strong><br/>
967K subscribers</p><p>Round 5 from Phichit's Twitch stream last XX-XX-20XX<br/>
Watch as my BFF curse up a storm while I claim victory in our best out of 5 Rocket League matchup. </p><p>SHOW MORE</p><p>890 comments</p><p><strong>Pinned by Katsuki Yuuri Official</strong><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont Official </strong>2 hours ago<br/>
Must you post my shame yuuri? I thought we were best friends?<br/>
View 200 replies</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by leodelaiglesia,+guanghongji+ and 1,500 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Off-Ice Training - 1 || Phichit - 0</p><p>1,045 comments<br/>
<strong>+guanghongji+</strong> LOL Phichit looks like he died<br/>
<strong>caobin_official</strong> The drool is a nice touch<br/>
<strong>JJleroy15</strong> Who's that on the body pillow?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>HamsterDaddy</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
YUURI HOW THE HELL?!</p>
  <p>Hi Phichit</p>
  <p>WTF<br/>
Confess now Katsuki!!!</p>
  <p>Confess what?</p>
  <p>How did you post on my insta when I have my phone glued to me all day?!</p>
  <p>Something wrong?</p>
  <p>My account says I just posted an hour ago<br/>
I just finished my 3-hour lab class<br/>
And you're in the dance studio</p>
  <p>What makes you think I'm the one who posted?</p>
  <p>You're the only one who's petty enough to take an unflattering photo of me as revenge</p>
  <p>You make me sound so mean Phichit<br/>
Especially after everything I did to help you pass Nihongo 101<br/>
Like go to your laptop<br/>
And install the japanese keyboard<br/>
Then getting in your uni email to send your final essay to your prof on time<br/>
Logging into the e-class to take your online exam while you were at the vet <br/>
I did all those for you as your best friend</p>
  <p>....motherfucker</p>
  <p>After all that<br/>
You still think me so mean as to log into your insta<br/>
Using the same password to your laptop and uni email<br/>
And posting embarassing pics of you on instagram while you're in class?</p>
  <p>I can't believe you're cunning enough to do that</p>
  <p>I can't believe you have the same password for everything<br/>
I'm tempted to hijack your other socmed accts</p>
  <p>DON'T YOU DARE KATSUKI</p>
  <p>Change your password baka</p>
  <p>Your face is baka</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>[video]</p><p>Liked christophe-gc,+guanghongji+ and 1,840 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Dance practice with Yuuri #KatsuDAMN Katsuki @katsuki-y <br/>
#OffIceTraining #OffSeason #TrainingHasBegun #DetroitDance #Beyonce #SingleLadies #PutARingOnIt</p><p>1,765 comments<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> Oh wow we all look like peasants compared to yuuri<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> RIGHT?! It's all that #coretraining I bet<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> PHICHIT<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Your move @katsuki-y</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>HamsterDaddy</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
Going out tonight. Don't wait up</p>
  <p>Are you going out on a date?</p>
  <p>That cute intern at the office building next to the club yeah</p>
  <p>They're announcing the assignments anytime now<br/>
You remember right?</p>
  <p>Which is the perfect time to go out<br/>
BTW I talked to the admin at the rink and they're letting you skate after hours today<br/>
Just no quads</p>
  <p>Of course<br/>
Thanks Phichit</p>
  <p>Just promise me you'll record urself if you skate any of vik's programs ok?</p>
  <p>I can't make any promises</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by DetroitSkatingClub,christophe-gc and 2,100 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> Congrats on two placements for this season's GPF @phichit+chu I knew you could do it! You're going to rock at Skate Canada and NHK!</p><p>1,900 comments<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> See you at Trophee de France @katsuki-y We shall party hard after the comp<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> I can't believe you got assigned to Skate America on the year it's held in Detroit. #NoJetLag</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>HamsterDaddy</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
What happened to no checking until the day after?!</p>
  <p>Aren't you supposed to be on your date rn?</p>
  <p>I'm having a freak out in the bathroom rn</p>
  <p>Go back to your date before they force you to pay for dinner</p>
  <p>Okok just...<br/>
We need to order something to celebrate</p>
  <p>I'll tell CiaoCiao</p>
  <p>And if he doesn't approve?</p>
  <p>I'll call leo and we can go for kbbq<br/>
He got Skate America for hist senior debut</p>
  <p>Aw yeah!<br/>
what are Viktor's placements?</p>
  <p>NHK and Cup of China</p>
  <p>OMG I get to skate against him so soon?!?!?!<br/>
YUURI?!?!?!</p>
  <p>I know. I'm both jealous and relieved<br/>
I can't even land my 4Sal properly anymore</p>
  <p>You'll get it</p>
  <p>Go back to your date Phichit</p>
  <p>I'm back at the table rn<br/>
Told my date about my placements<br/>
He's trying to look impressed<br/>
Keyword: trying</p>
  <p>Need help?</p>
  <p>Not yet</p>
  <p>I'll be on standby then</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image collection]</p><p>Liked by seung-gillee,v-nikiforov and 3,708 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> Visited these little angels before heading to the rink to train for GP. I wish I could take all of these cuties home #AdoptAPuppyToday #DetroitAnimalShelter</p><p>3,100 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Peach Cobbler</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
I cannot believe you turned my alarm off</p>
  <p>Not my fault you're a heavy sleeper<br/>
That and the fingerprint scanner are your downfall<br/>
Enjoy the extra drills</p>
  <p>You are evil</p>
  <p>No one will ever believe you</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by caobin_official,JJleroy15 and 2,350 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Sunday morning yoga with @katsuki-y #DatAss #RoadToGPF #KatsuBootyOnFullDisplay</p><p>1,980 comments<br/>
<strong>katsuki-fc</strong> OMGOMGOMG #blessed #gouchisousama</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>KatsuDemon</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>OMG YUURI!!!!</p>
  <p>Your text is concerning</p>
  <p>I saw Hino talking to Vic<br/>
You remember Vic from the party?<br/>
And you also remember Hino<br/>
Hino and his BENT dick</p>
  <p>OH GOD<br/>
Why are they together?</p>
  <p>I think THEY'RE ON A DATE</p>
  <p>What</p>
  <p>They're at the smoothie shop<br/>
And I saw them playing footsie</p>
  <p>Pls tell me you didn't approach them</p>
  <p>Sooo tempted to<br/>
But I feel like it will only ruin their future relationship<br/>
I mean I'm pretty sure they both consider you their TOTGA</p>
  <p>I don't know how to respond to that</p>
  <p>Can you imagine if they suddenly discuss about past lovers?<br/>
And Hino talked about you?<br/>
Vic would be SOOOO jealous</p>
  <p>Oh god</p>
  <p>Maybe they'll have sex while they watch a livestream of you skating</p>
  <p>This thought will now be etched in my mind during Skate America</p>
  <p>You think they'll go to Skate America</p>
  <p>GOD NO</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Livetweeting Skate America! Here to support @DetroitSkatingClub fam @leodelaiglesia and #YuuriKatsuki #GetKatsukiToTwitterPls</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Livetweeting from rinkside! Part of @katsuki-y's team today.<br/>
[image] </p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
6 minute warm up for Group 2 has begun. GO FOR GOLD #YuuriKatsuki</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
That costume makes you look like a ninja bestie. If only CiaoCiao considered a Naruto medley for your SP music.</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
The quad toe is just so fucking pretty I wanna cry.</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Crispino looks like he wants to murder everyone here. Shoutout to @saracris-sk8r your SP was awesome!</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Back to the warm-up area...need to keep an eye on this one, he startles easily.<br/>
[image]</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Oops...no flash photography, I forgot. CiaoCiao was not amused...</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Need to be on my best behavior or I'll be exiled to the skaters' stands.</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Ritual wall humping stretch has begun. Need to look out for bestie that he doesn't overthink today.</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Ooh! #YuuriKatsuki has entered the rink! I repeat #YuuriKatsuki has entered the rink!</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
His music is Notturno d' Amore "Serenade" by Drigo on the flute.</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
That 4T is flawless! It's no quad salchow but DAMN that's pretty.</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
#RealTalk Bestie can podium all the way through the GPF because of his stpsq and spins.</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
I mean look at that layback spin. #level4rightthere Saving this to make it into a gif later<br/>
[video]</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
@katsuki-fc @katsukiyuuriGIFs I'm lurking your pages later for some quality shots and gifs</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
If @christophe-gc has the quad lutz and @v-nikiforov has his quad flip then #YuuriKatsuki has his flawless triple axel.</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
Holy shit #CleanProgram for #YuuriKatsuki today on the short program! Congrats!!! I expect a personal best pls.</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
UGH! NO! YOU DO NOT UNDERSCORE KATSUKI YUURI! GET IT TOGETHER SKATE AMERICA! I WILL FITE YOU! Yuuri deserves at least a score in the 90s range!!!!! I AM ANGRY!!!</p><p><strong>Phichit Chu</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
It's fine...he's in first...with 3 skaters left. I'm fine. I'm not mad.......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by icemadonna-yuuko,katuski-fc and 2,595 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> I'm on guard duty tonight. Need to make sure these two don't implode before the free. Congrats on second place after the SP @katuski-y I still think you deserved a higher score but I know you'll show them on the free skate!  Congrats to @leodelaiglesia too on bagging 4th! You still have a chance bro! #GoTeamDetroitSkatingClub!</p><p>2,300 comments<br/>
<strong>celciald</strong> No staying up late you three!<br/>
<strong>coach.rorivers</strong> I second that!<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> yes coach!<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> yes coach!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>Phichit The Skater</strong> @phichit+chu<br/>
For those who wanna watch Yuuri's GOLD MEDAL WINNING free skate from Skate America with no commentary.<br/>
[link]<br/>
embed:<br/>
Youtube<br/>
[video]<br/>
Yuuri Katsuki skates to Sparkle from movie Your Name || Skate America</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Bestest BFF</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
It sucks that you can't come to Skate Canada</p>
  <p>Can't be helped<br/>
CiaoCiao will skin me alive you know that</p>
  <p>UGH! Why do we need thesis paper?<br/>
Isn't knowing how to Google enough?</p>
  <p>You'll be writing yours soon Mr Mass Communications major</p>
  <p>I'm changing majors just to avoid thesis</p>
  <p>I can almost hear your asian parents lamenting from Thailand</p>
  <p>My younger brother is taking law<br/>
They'll survive</p>
  <p>I'll watch the livestream later<br/>
And I told CiaoCiao to call me if you need me</p>
  <p>CiaoCiao looks tense rn tbh<br/>
I think it's coz JJ is competing today<br/>
And the diva changed coaches</p>
  <p>Who is his coach now anyways?</p>
  <p>His parents</p>
  <p>Oh they were ice dancers right?</p>
  <p>Yah. I think CiaoCiao is hoping JJ loses to teach him a lesson on arrogance</p>
  <p>I wouldn't worry about it<br/>
YOU shouldn't worry about it</p>
  <p>Yeah yeah<br/>
But I would LOVE to beat that diva</p>
  <p>You'll do great Phichit<br/>
Now go to sleep</p>
  <p>Right. You too!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by katsuki-y and 3,109 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Short Program day for Skate Canada! Let's do this! <br/>
#SkateCanada #skating #iceskating #TeamThailand #GPF</p><p>2,907 comments<br/>
<strong>JJleroy15</strong> Are you ready for #JJStyle?<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> Rooting for you!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[video]</p><p>Liked by phichit+chu,christophe-gc and 4,338 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> Played around with a video editing app and did a 15-second slow-mo video of @phichit+chu's first ever quad toe in competition just to show all 4 revolutions.</p><p>3,200 comments<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Oh my god I'm crying! I'm so proud of your video editing skills!<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Send the vid to me so I can post a boomerang version of this!<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> #BFFGoals<br/>
<strong>phichu-fc</strong> #BFFGoals<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> #BFFGoals<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> @v-nikiforov won't you make me one for my quad lutz? Or else I'm replacing you with @katsuki-y as my BFF<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Sorry @christophe-gc! @icemadonna-yuuko and I don't share our BFF. We're already at a tense truce over being yuuri's BFF</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Thai Skater Bags Bronze Medal in Skate Canada</strong><br/>
By Olympic Talk</p><p>PHICHIT CHULANONT, 19 years old, wins his first major international medal during the Grand Prix Series tonight at Prospera Place. With his 13th place ranking in last season's World Figure Skating Championships, he was able get the two assignments this year, Skate Canada and NHK Trophy, on his second year in Senior Elite division. He was able to surprise the judges by landing his first ever quadruple toe loop in competition, earning him high marks along with the clean execution. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Read More...</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by yuri-plisetsky,christophe-gc and 2,387 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> The cafe beside the rink always leave food and water bowls for these cute little stray cats. #RareCatPic</p><p>1,400 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Japan's Ace</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
I didn't know Plisetsky followed you</p>
  <p>I didn't know that either<br/>
I turned off my notifs a long time ago</p>
  <p>He must've followed you for the cat pic<br/>
You know his fanclub is called Yuri's Angels?<br/>
And they wear cat ears and throw so much cat plushies when he skates</p>
  <p>What is it with these russian skaters and they're fixation on my animal posts?</p>
  <p>LOL! Are you scared nikiforov will unfollow you for that cat post?</p>
  <p>I still think he was hacked<br/>
And I can't believe you talked me out of reporting it</p>
  <p>I SAVED you by talking you out of reporting nikiforv's insta<br/>
But anywhoooo<br/>
Before I moved up to Seniors russian yuri went and made news when he landed a quad sal during his nationals<br/>
He's one scary little thing</p>
  <p>I call him the Russian Punk</p>
  <p>It fits him tbh</p>
  <p>You gave me a complex now<br/>
I'm checking if viktor has unfollowed me yet for that cat post</p>
  <p>Yuuri no<br/>
Focus in class!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by v-nikiforov, seung-gillee and 4,500 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> Little boi got fired from K-9 training for being too friendly. Felix is such a precious thing #GermanShepherd</p><p>3,250 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by caobin_official,+guanghongji+ and 3,180 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> On our way to the rink and @katsuki-y just had to stop to pet the dog. I honestly need to leash this guy coz he will go through traffic just to pet a dog.</p><p>2,300 comments<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> I have a few leashes and collars you can borrow<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> Just remember to send me pics<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> CHRIS!<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> hello there gorgeous</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by saracris-sk8r,caobin_official and 3,571 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Doing stretches before going on the ice. #RoadToGPF #OnIceTraining #DetroitSkatingClub #FindTheKatsuBooty Comment #FoundTheBooty when you see it.</p><p>3,172 comments<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> #FoundTheBooty #WouldWorshipThatBooty<br/>
<strong>saracris-sk8r</strong> #FoundTheBooty #BootyJealous<br/>
<strong>saracris-sk8r</strong> NOOOO! @christophe-gc you beat me this time!<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> It's called booty intuition<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> How are you both so fast in commenting???<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> Being exposed to that booty has given me a #KatsuBooty radar</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Japan's Ace</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
LOL How drunk are you right now?</p>
  <p>What do you mean?</p>
  <p>You do remember we share  wall right, Yuuri?<br/>
Also I passed Nihongo 101 with flying colors<br/>
And I've watched enough hentai to know some japanese dirty words<br/>
Oh I heard that scream<br/>
LOL<br/>
I'm honestly not surprised you think of him like that<br/>
Not after the way you seduced vik in the party</p>
  <p>Phichit please<br/>
IDK how to even be in the same building as you are right now</p>
  <p>Give me tonight to tease you about it and we never mention this ever again<br/>
I'll even let you delete our convo</p>
  <p>Oh god...<br/>
Fine. It's almost midnight anyways</p>
  <p>I can only pick up onegai, motto, hayaku and viktor's name<br/>
Is he the bottom or do you have a secret toy collection in your room?</p>
  <p>Oh god...</p>
  <p>Five more minutes til midnight yuuri<br/>
Suck it up</p>
  <p>I'm going to bed</p>
  <p>Looking at your nikiforov posters will never be the same again</p>
  <p>I honestly wish I was drunk right now so I never remember this night</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by seung-gillee, v-nikiforov and 4,589 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> This handsome boy's human said he's a mix of boxer beagle and labrador. Gian looked too happy to smile  for the camera. Tempted to steal him from his owner.</p><p>1,272 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image collection]</p><p>Liked by christophe-gc and 2,381 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Back to dancing hip hop with @katsuki-y. @leodelaiglesia we missed having you in class with us! Also #KatsuDAMN the #KatsuBooty is not hiding today.</p><p>2,172 comments<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> That booty is some Japanese A grade booty</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Peach Cobbler</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I have a feeling seung-gil and viktor have this radar when it comes to your dog posts<br/>
They're always the first to like them no matter what time of the day<br/>
And they're on the other side of the world</p>
  <p>They're not the first ones to like my posts</p>
  <p>How would you know?<br/>
You already turned off your notifs</p>
  <p>And how would YOU know?</p>
  <p>I did an experiment</p>
  <p>You mean you stalked my instagram</p>
  <p>It's for research Yuuri<br/>
As your best friend I should be the first to like your posts<br/>
And is it stalking when I'm your best friend?</p>
  <p>That's too much pressure as best friend<br/>
Does that make me a bad best friend for not liking your posts first?</p>
  <p>You suck at social media so it's forgivable<br/>
There are rules to this Yuuri</p>
  <p>Are those rules written somewhere?</p>
  <p>Those are probably written on the End User Agreement shit</p>
  <p>Focus on class Phichit<br/>
I know you have Speech class today</p>
  <p>Don't you have class today?</p>
  <p>Free-cut</p>
  <p>Jealous!!!!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[video]</p><p><strong>We recreate the intro to The King and The Skater</strong><br/>
21,690 views</p><p><strong>Phichit Chulanont Official (verified)</strong><br/>
998K subscribers</p><p>Yuuri and I have been practicing this scene from my favorite movie The King and The Skater. Thanks to Leo de la Iglesia for the costumes and Ketty for doing the editing on this one! I would also like to thank...</p><p>SHOW MORE</p><p>3,502 Comments</p><p><strong>Pinned by Phichit Chulanont Official</strong><br/>
<strong>Phichit Chulanont Official</strong> 1 day ago<br/>
Hello lovelies! If you guys are are interested in the different elements used in this routine, Yuuri and I have made a series of short vids with differen figure skating jumps and sequences and how to perform them. Check them out --&gt; [link]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image collection]</p><p>Liked by v-nikiforov,seung-gillee and 4,200 others<br/>
<strong>katsuki-y</strong> Went to the dog park today with @phichit+chu and @leodelaiglesia on the rare day off we all have together. Took so many pics of the greatest creatures in the world. I want to take them all home #SoMuchDoggos</p><p>3,981 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image collection]</p><p>Liked by leodelaiglesia,christophe-gc and 2,190 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Watch as people fall in love with @katsuki-y by watching him interact with their dogs. #KatsuDAMN #YuuriKatsuki #Heartbreaker #ObliviousKatsukiYuuri #SoMuchDoggos #DayOff</p><p>2,009 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by phichit+chu and 14,890 others<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> Caught this delicious thing at the lobby before he could escape. Can't wait to see your grade A booty in action @katsuki-y #TropheeDeFrance #GPF #Paris</p><p>9,012 comments<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Please take care of the #KatsuBooty that's very precious cargo<br/>
<strong>christophe-gc</strong> Got to touch the #KatsuBooty I feel like I can win it all now</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Peach Cobbler</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
Hey Yuuri</p>
  <p>Hey</p>
  <p>You were great today!</p>
  <p>Not really<br/>
I fucked up the 4Sal<br/>
AGAIN<br/>
It's like it's a once per season type thing</p>
  <p>You're 4th after the SP<br/>
I've seen Chris rise to first from 6th in a qualifier before</p>
  <p>But that's Chris<br/>
I'm just me</p>
  <p>And just you can win gold with just his PCS<br/>
No one can beat you when it comes to stp sqs and spins</p>
  <p>Viktor can</p>
  <p>Viktor WISHES he can<br/>
Have you even SEEN his PCS lately?</p>
  <p>I am very aware of his PCS for the last five years Phichit</p>
  <p>Yeah I bet you can recite all his scores for the past five seasons backwards in RUSSIAN JAPANESE THAI AND ENGLISH</p>
  <p>Maybe his medals</p>
  <p>PFFT it's all gold, what's new?<br/>
But that's not the point right now.<br/>
What I mean is, you can still DO THIS<br/>
Imagine going to sochi and SKATING WITH VIKTOR IN THE FINAL<br/>
That's the goal right?</p>
  <p>Yeah. That's the goal<br/>
But there's two of us from Japan right now<br/>
And the other one got gold in nationals last season</p>
  <p>He's about to retire<br/>
His knees are prolly aching now<br/>
A big chunk of those skaters are older than you<br/>
POPOVICH IS OLDER THAN YOU</p>
  <p>Rude. I'm older than you</p>
  <p>What I mean to say is...<br/>
SHOW THOSE OLD GEEZERS THAT YOU'RE GOING TO THE FINAL AND THEY'RE NOT<br/>
SHOW 1st place-san why you're called Japan's Ace not him<br/>
You need to go into the free skate thinking that you're going to Sochi to skate with viktor</p>
  <p>You're right</p>
  <p>THAT'S MY BOI!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by DetroitSkatingClub,+guanghongji+ and 3056 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> CONGRATS TO @katsuki-y ON QUALIFYING FOR THE GRAND PRIX FINAL!!!! OMG I AM IN SHOCK YUURI IS IN SHOCK WE ARE ALL IN SHOCK! #TeamJapan #ProudBFF I couldn't post much I was too in awe of everything. </p><p>3004 comments<br/>
<strong>leodelaiglesia</strong> Congrats @katsuki-y <br/>
<strong>caobin_official</strong> That free skate made me cry<br/>
<strong>icemadonna-yuuko</strong> OMEDETOU @katsuki-y We're rooting for you here in Hasetsu!<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Please send us carepackages from hasetsu again @icemadonna-yuuko</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Peach Cobbler</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Do you want me to ask nikiforov for a fansign?</p>
  <p>No Phichit</p>
  <p>COME ON! It would be epic!<br/>
I can even tell him it's for your birthday<br/>
He's so nice to his fans<br/>
I'm sure he'll say yes</p>
  <p>No Phichit</p>
  <p>How about a recorded message then?</p>
  <p>No Phichit<br/>
Also I'm surprised you're actually ASKING permission<br/>
Who are you and what have you done to my roommate?!</p>
  <p>You're right<br/>
I can just waltz up next to nikiforov and ask him to pose for you</p>
  <p>NO PHICHIT<br/>
I'm calling CiaoCiao</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by christophe-gc,saracris-sk8r and 4,192 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Met a few of @katsuki-y's fans here in NHK! They brought all these treats for me and Yuuri! @celciald took hostage of the four big boxes of Pocky tho. #NHK #RoadToGPF</p><p>2,819 comments<br/>
<strong>katsuki-fc</strong> SO HAPPY YOU GOT THE TREATS! Oh no! Coach give them back pls!<br/>
<strong>minami-kenji</strong> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Japan's Ace</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>[video]<br/>
Happy Birthday!</p>
  <p>HOLY SHIT<br/>
Also how the hell did you learn how to write my name in kanji?</p>
  <p>Yuuko-chan taught me</p>
  <p>Of course she did</p>
  <p>Aren't you happy?<br/>
I mean it's no King and The Skater Anime Deluxe DVD Box<br/>
I can buy you an autographed poster too if you want!</p>
  <p>Thanks Phichit<br/>
You don't need to buy me a poster<br/>
This video is great!<br/>
I still can't believe he agreed to the video recording<br/>
And I can't believe you made him speak in RUSSIAN</p>
  <p>Just be thankful cao or guanghong weren't there<br/>
They can read kanji right?</p>
  <p>Fuck...<br/>
BTW how are you? That fall on the 4T looked bad</p>
  <p>Meh. Nothing an ice pack can't heal</p>
  <p>You sure?</p>
  <p>You'll see. I'll get the gold from viktor during the free skate</p>
  <p>If you do, I'll tear all my posters down and replace them with you</p>
  <p>SCREENCAPPING THIS<br/>
NOW I'M PUMPED!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
[image]</p><p>Liked by celciald,icemadonna-yuuko and 4,901 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Seeing off Japan's Ace @katsuki-y and @celciald Good luck in Sochi Yuuri! We're all rooting for you here in @DetroitSkatingClub!!!! #GPFSochi</p><p>3,109 comments</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Peach Cobbler</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
Hey Yuuri<br/>
Did you see viktor yet?<br/>
It's the day of SP and you haven't texted yet<br/>
CiaoCiao says you're fine<br/>
But I wanted to check</p>
  <p>Yuuri you okay?<br/>
Don't think too much of that fall okay?<br/>
Remember Trophee de France?<br/>
You fell on the 4Sal and yet you got silver</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>Peach Cobbler</strong><br/>
13 missed calls</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Peach Cobbler</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Yuuri you're not replying<br/>
And you're not answering my calls<br/>
CiaoCiao already called me to check on you</p>
  <p><br/>
Mari PMed me on instagram<br/>
I'm so sorry<br/>
I know how much he means to you<br/>
Not sure if I should tell CiaoCiao<br/>
But I feel like I should tell CiaoCiao</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Peach Cobbler</strong><br/>
29 missed calls</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Peach Cobbler</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Remember that I'm here for you okay?<br/>
Try not to drink too much in banquet</p>
  <p>Viktor's exhibition is so amazing you know?<br/>
I watched it and recorded it for you<br/>
Not sure if you were watching<br/>
But it's nikiforov so maybe you were<br/>
I still recorded it for you just in case you didn't</p>
  <p>Please don't read the news Yuuri<br/>
CiaoCiao told me you kept reading the news since you finished your free skate<br/>
We're deleting your socmed apps when you get here<br/>
Also there's still worlds you know<br/>
This is not the end</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[image]</p><p>Liked by leodelaiglesia,DetroitSkatingClub and 5,810 others<br/>
<strong>phichit+chu</strong> Japan's Ace finally going home. Detroit will never be the same without you @katsuki-y I miss you already. #BFF</p><p>Comments disabled</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did not want to end it at such a low note. Also I got a bit of a laugh from Yuuri wanting to report Viktor's account.</p><p>Leave a comment for what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>